Parce que se laisser aimer n'est pas si facile
by mel77270
Summary: FanFiction concentrée que le couple Brulian, attention spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 6. La Fic commence juste après l'épisode 17 de la saison 6
1. Prologue

_Depuis ce fameux soir où elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment d'une relation sérieuse Brooke sentait bien que les choses étaient différentes entre elle et Julian, elle sentait qu'il se faisait plus distant avec elle, mais elle avait beau retourner les choses dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui donner ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Pourtant, elle en avait envie, il était clair que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais elle en était juste incapable … Depuis que son cœur avait été brisée une première fois, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à faire confiance aux hommes en même temps on ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents lui avaient donné le bon exemple. Et puis même à New York elle n'avait eut aucune relation à peu près sérieuse, bien sûr après Lucas il y avait eut Chase et même si elle avait beau s'être très bien entendu avec lui, elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de lui … Avec Julian c'était différent, elle sentait que ça pouvait devenir sérieux et ça la terrifiait, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et après qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle lui disait qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait ? Non, c'était juste inenvisageable d'ailleurs cette idée lui faisait tellement peur que rien que d'y penser elle en tremblait._

_Bref, elle chassa de ses pensées Julian enfin elle essaya voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle était devant une feuille blanche à essayer de dessiner un modèle pour sa nouvelle collection mai son esprit était accaparé par le beau brun qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques semaines. En parlant du loup : son téléphone se mit à vibrer c'était Julian qui le prévenait qu'il arrivait d'ici quelques minutes et en effet cinq minutes plus tard il était dans sa boutique. La brunette se leva pour aller l'accueillir avec un sourire aux lèvres puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant. Très vite, elle sentit que quelque chose clochait, il semblait distant, elle l'interrogea du regard et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle se décida à prendre la parole._

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ecoute Brooke, depuis l'autre soir je pense souvent à ce que tu m'as dis et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je veux une relation sérieuse avec toi. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert, j'en suis conscient mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas juste m'amuser avec toi.

- Julian … Je …

- Laisses moi finir _dit-il doucement_. Si encore tu m'avais dis que tu avais besoin de temps j'aurais compris mais vu ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour tu n'envisages même pas qu'on puisse vraiment être ensemble, alors je suis désolé, mais c'est finit on arrête tout.

****************************************************************************************************************

Oui je sais c'est pas très long mais c'est juste histoire d'expliquer un peu de quoi ça parle. Et surtout, j'attends de voir si ça intéresse des personnes puisque je sais que la saison 6 n'a pas encore été diffusée en France, je ferais donc une suite si je vois que j'ai des lecteurs sinon c'est pas la peine ^^

En esperant que vous avez aimez cette ébauche ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

_Depuis la dernière visite de Julian à sa boutique, Brooke faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, à dire vrai, elle était un peu redevenue la Brooke d'avant, attention n'allez pas croire qu'elle couchait à droite à gauche comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était au lycée avant de rencontrer Lucas non ce n'était pas ça. Simplement, la jeune femme essayait de ne pas penser au beau brun ténébreux en s'occupant le plus possible l'esprit, elle avait donc décidé de quitter Tree Hill durant un petit moment, car même si la boutique ne manquait pas de vêtements plus beaux les uns que les autres, il fallait voir les choses en face ce n'était pas en restant dans sa boutique à attendre les clients arriver qu'elle réussirait à se changer les idées. Elle se dit donc qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un petit voyage à New-York, et puis autant le faire quand elle pouvait se le permettre puisqu'en ce moment même on était en période de vacances scolaires, elle pouvait donc emmener Sam avec elle, et oui Brooke était une maman sérieuse, il aurait été hors de question pour elle de partir sans emmener avec elle l'adolescente._

_Un soir alors qu'elle avait décidé de se faire une petite soirée tranquille plateau télé avec Sam devant un film, en l'occurrence il s'agissait du film d'action puisque Miss Davis ne pouvait plus se voir en peinture les films d'amour depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus Julian, le téléphone de la jeune adolescente se mit à vibrer, mais apparemment elle n'était pas décidée à répondre._

**Brooke :** Sam, tu portable sonne si tu pouvais répondre ce serait bien, j'aimerai bien pouvoir continuer à regarder le film en paix

**Sam :** C'est Julian

**Brooke :** Ah …

**Sam :** Je vais répondre dans la cuisine

_Brooke se posa un milliers de question avant de répondre à la fille d'adoption, pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Qu'avait-il à lui raconter ? Allait-il lui parler d'elle ? A cet instant précis, la jeune styliste était capable de vendre un rein pour pouvoir écouter la conversation qui allait suivre …_

**Brooke :** Euh ok

_Super ! En plus de se morfondre dans son malheur, elle était en plus en train de devenir une potiche qui ne savait pas aligner trois mots afin de former une phrase intelligible. Brooke tenta tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur l'écran mais c'était peine perdue, elle regardait les images défiler devant ses yeux sans prêter la moindre attention à la suite du film. A ce moment précis, elle semblait être obnubilée par une seule et unique chose : écouter la conversation de Sam. Bon ok, en tant que mère elle se devait de respecter l'intimité de sa fille mais bon est-ce que la règle était valable lorsque ladite fille discutait avec son presque ex copain ? Soudain comme dans les films, un petit ange et un diable apparurent dans son esprit, l'ange lui disait de ne pas aller écouter la conversation tandis que le diable lui hurlait d'y aller tout de suite. Que faire ? En moins de deux secondes sa décision fut prise : elle se leva du canapé pour pouvoir épier la conversation, oui c'était mal, elle le savait mais bon pensiez-vous honnêtement que Brooke Davis serait resté à croupir sur son canapé pendant que Sam parlait avec Julian ? Bref, elle se leva en prenant le paquet de pop corn avec elle, ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle l'avait pris, elle ne le savait sans doute pas elle-même ! Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, une fois arrivée assez près de la porte de la cuisine pour entendre ce que disait Sam, la brunette essaya de se faire la plus petite possible mais bon le mot discrétion n'était pas souvent associée à la jeune femme comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, c'est donc sans grande surprise que Brooke se prit les pieds dans le tapis et qu'elle s'étala comme une crêpe sur le sol faisait voler au passage tout le sceau de pop corn. Bien évidemment, Sam sortit en entendant le bruit mais au lieu de trouver une Brooke par terre en train de ramasser le pop corn, elle trouva sa mère adoptive devant la télé._

**Sam :** Je te rappelle plus tard Julian _dit-elle avant de raccrocher_ Tu sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec le pop corn par le plus grand des hasards ?

**Brooke :** Le pop corn ? Quel pop corn ? Ah ce pop corn là, je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais pris en allant dans la cuisine.

**Sam :** Ouais …

_Brooke haussa les épaules mine de rien et fit semblant de se reconcentrer sur le film, après quelques minutes de silence, elle se tourna vers Samantha pour lui poser la question qu'elle avait envie de poser depuis trop longtemps déjà_.

**Brooke :** Alors Julian va bien ?

**Sam :** Tu connais la réponse : si tu veux savoir comment il va tu l'appelles, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi _répondit-elle en sifflotant_

**Brooke :** Tu sais que légalement je suis ta mère et que tu dois m'obéir ? Donc si je te pose une question tu me réponds

**Sam : **Tu sais que légalement je suis ta fille et que tu dois donc respecter mon intimité ? _répondit l'adolescente avec ironie_

**Brooke :** Mouais …

_La soirée s'acheva sans que Brooke puisse obtenir la moindre information de la part de Sam, avec une autre personne, la jeune femme aurait essayé de se montrer un peu plus persévérante mais depuis qu'elle s'en occupait Brooke avait apprit à connaître l'adolescente et elle savait pertinemment que Samantha ne lâcherait pas la moindre information. La raison ? La fille adoptive de Brooke voulait que cette dernière se remette avec Julian, elle essayait donc d'attiser la curiosité de sa mère pour qu'elle se démène un peu pour récupérer celui qui s'occupait du film de Lucas. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Brooke se leva elle trouva l'appartement vide avec un seul petit mot « Plus tard tu me remercieras » à peine eut-elle le temps de lire le papier que quelqu'un frappa plusieurs fois à la porte d'entrée, Brooke se dirigea devant la porte en passant devant un miroir elle grimaça en se regardant, décidemment elle avait vraiment une tête horrible … Etait-ce le chagrin ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne se pencha pas plus que de raison sur la question, ça devait simplement être un livreur, elle était si sûre d'elle qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder par le judas, elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte._

**Brooke :** Julian ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le premier chapitre, il est un peu plus long que le prologue mais je sais que niveau longueur c'est pas encore le top ^^ Ne me blâmez pas c'est la toute première fanfiction que j'écris ^^

Merci à Dodie3481 pour sa review ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !!! J'espère qu'il y en aura peut-être d'autres ? ^^ Je ne veux pas être un de ces auteurs de fics qui demandent sans cesse des reviews mais comme je l'ais déjà dis la dernière fois, je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer si je ne suis pas sûre que l'histoire plaît à un minimum de personnes

Bref à la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite ^^ J'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas beaucoup mais bon ^^

Dodie 3841 = Merci pour ton assiduité, fin du du suspense mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire ^^

Sarasheppard = Merci pour le compliment !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2**

**Brooke :** Julian ?

_Ok, maintenant elle comprenait le sens du petit mot que Samantha lui avait laissé, oh que non elle n'allait pas la remercier mais plutôt se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une punition digne de ce nom._

**Brooke :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Julian :** Samantha m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire

**Brooke :** Depuis quand est-ce que tu communiques avec les autres par messager ?

_Wow, si elle avait voulu lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue ici, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase qui était méchante mais plutôt le ton acerbe qu'elle avait employé pour lui répondre_.

**Julian :** Oui merci je vais bien et toi ? Et je ne communique pas via un messager c'est Samantha qui m'a dit que tu voulais me parler

**Brooke :** Si j'avais voulu te parler, je t'aurais appelé moi-même

_Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi méchante ? Après tout il ne l'était pas lui, au contraire mais bon c'était plus fort qu'elle. Des fois la miss agissait et elle réfléchissait ensuite et malheureusement c'était ce qui était en train de se produire. La vérité c'était qu'elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris, de l'avoir lâché parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit les trois petits mots qu'il avait voulu entendre. _

**Julian :** J'en conclu que je ferais mieux de partir

**Brooke :** T'es moins bête qu'il n'y paraît apparemment

_Là, elle était carrément injuste ! Mais elle ne se contrôlait plus vraiment … _

**Julian :** Au Revoir Brooke

_Il ne lui avait même pas crié dessus ? Attention, la brunette n'était pas une sado maso mais disons qu'elle avait eut envie de le pousser à bout et que ça n'avait pas fonctionné, elle n'avait pas été très fufute sur ce coup là … Que faire maintenant ? Lui courir après ? Non, Melle Davis avait sa fierté et cela signifiait qu'elle ne courait pas après les garçons même si elle aimait le garçon en question et même si elle s'était comportée comme la dernière des imbéciles._

_Brooke n'attendit même pas le retour de Sam, elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et donna rendez-vous à Lucas qui était venu à New-York pour son film qui venait d'être annulé apparemment il avait rendez-vous avec quelques uns des producteurs pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver une solution. Le blondinet accepta de la voir pour déjeuner. Ni une ni deux elle sortit de chez elle en laissant au passage à son tour un mot à Sam avec de l'argent pour qu'elle se commande quelque chose à manger si elle avait faim sans oublier de lui préciser que quand elle rentrerait ce serait sa fête. Bref, la jeune femme sortit de chez elle et une heure plus tard elle retrouva Lucas dans un des restaurants de la Grosse Pomme. _

**Brooke :** Toujours aussi sexy Mister Scott

**Lucas :** Hey ma jolie, comment ça va ?

**Brooke :** Bien, bien …

**Lucas :** En fait c'est plus par politesse que je te pose la question, il n'y a qu'a te regarder pour comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

**Brooke :** Mais non, tu te fais des idées

**Lucas :** Mais bien sûr !

**Brooke :** Et puis qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser que je ne vais pas bien mis à part « ma tête »

**Lucas :** Et bien depuis qu'on se connaît c'est la première fois que tu arrives à l'heure à l'un de nos rendez-vous, d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui t'attend …

**Brooke :** Bon ok, c'est vrai que la ponctualité n'est pas une de mes amies mais bon, c'es pas une raison pour penser que je vais mal

**Lucas : **Très bien alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : Julian est d'une humeur de chien depuis quelques jours, non en fait il est de mauvaise humeur depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et vu ta tête je me doute bien que toi aussi tu ne dois pas être au top de ta forme.

**Brooke :** Si tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, je te tue t'as compris ?

_Lucas ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son amie, il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour la calmer et pour l'inviter à continuer._

**Brooke :** Ce matin il est venu et on s'est un peu disputé en fait

**Lucas :** Vous vous êtes disputés, ou bien tu lui as crié dessus ?

**Brooke :** Lucas !

_Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il entendit la miss l'appeler par son prénom avec indignation._

**Lucas :** Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je te connais par cœur c'est pas de ma faute quand même.

**Brooke :** Bref, je me suis un peu emporté en fait je pensais le faire réagir mais rien, il a gardé son calme

**Lucas :** T'inquiètes pas va, il se défoule sur toute l'équipe qui est en train de préparer le film

**Brooke :** C'est _vrai demanda-t-elle alors que son visage s'illuminait à l'entente de cette réponse_

**Lucas :** Tu sais que t'es étrange comme fille ? _demanda-t-il en riant_

**Brooke :** Et il a dit quelque chose ? Sam l'a eut la dernière fois au téléphone mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire

**Lucas :** Attends je comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches par tous les moyens à avoir de ses nouvelles si c'est pour au final lui cracher à la figure lorsqu'il vient te voir

**Brooke :** Je sais pas, j'avais juste besoin de faire sortir ma colère

**Lucas :** Ta colère ?

**Brooke :** Oui ma colère, il m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette !

**Lucas :** Brooke, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait c'est toi qui a mit un terme à votre relation en lui disant que tu voulais juste t'amuser

**Brooke :** Si j'étais toi je ne l'ouvrirais pas trop dit-elle dans un ton plein de sous entendu

**Lucas :** Très bien … On commande ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres au fur et à mesure j'y arrive lol

La discussion avec Lucas n'est peut-être pas très intéressante mais je trouvais sympa de mettre en place une certaine complicité entre eux et de les rapprocher un peu plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà dans la série

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, j'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont justifiées mais rassurez-vous les compliments j'aime aussi hein ^^


End file.
